What I'm Here For
by nooodisaster
Summary: Bolin comforts Korra after an argument with Tenzin leaves her feeling alone. book 1 Borra.


**Warning: Out of canon. The story takes place between episode 5 and 6 of Book 1, so just keep that in mind or you'll be really confused why Bolin's still living in the Probending attic. One of my favorite Borra fics I've written. tw: language; tw: light sexual elements **

* * *

Bolin's eyes opened. He blinked twice, and looked around the room hazily. Why had he woken up? He was usually the heaviest sleeper known to man.

Pabu was up too, and he was looking out the window that had a view of Air Temple Island. Bolin stretched, and got up. With a yawn, he looked out the window and tried to see what Pabu was looking at.

Nothing.

"Go to sleep crazy ferret," he said drowsily.

And then, there was a sound.

Bolin squinted, and could swear he saw something moving towards him.

Suddenly, Korra was right in front of him.

Bolin fell backwards with a crash. He sat up, surprised, and saw Korra standing by the edge of the window, waterbending herself dry.

Bolin wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Hey Bo," Korra said, her voice slightly cracked. "Can I come in?"

Yeah, he was definitely dreaming.

"Su- sure…" he said, dazed. And before he got too high, he realized what Korra must have wanted. "Sorry… Mako's not here though. He's out with Asami."

Korra stepped in, her body illuminated in the moonlight.

"I didn't want to see Mako. I wanted to see you."

"No, you definitely didn't," Bolin said, half bitter and half just being honest. Korra had kissed Mako. Not him.

"Don't tell me which brother I came to see," Korra said with a slight smirk. She was in the room now and looked up at Bolin.

"Oh…"

Bolin looked down at his bare chest, and his face exploded into bright red.

"Sorry I… Sleep with my… shirt… not… worn…"

Bolin suddenly felt nauseous.

Korra laughed.

"See. That's why I wanted to see you."

"To look at my chest?" Bolin asked.

She laughed again. "No, to relax. I… Some shit happened back at the Air Temple." Korra looked down. She sighed heavily.

"What?" Bolin asked. Why had Korra come to see him in the middle of the night?

"Just… stupid stuff that exploded into a huge fight. Tenzin was so angry, and…" She paused. "I just realized how alone I am here, away from- you know, my home." She glanced up at him for a moment, and suddenly the Avatar looked very small, and young.

Korra looked away. "So yeah… sorry for barging in."

"No, it's fine!" Bolin said with a comforting laugh. "Besides, you're not alone. You've got me."

Korra stared at Bolin. She had a sad smile on her face. And through the darkness, Bolin swore he could see a slight red blush too.

She walked over to Bolin, close.

"I just want someone to-…" she reached for Bolin. But then, stopped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this to you. Not after…"

She turned away and started towards the window.

Bolin realized that maybe she _was_ using him, and maybe it'd be horrible to be that guy who'd do anything for her no matter what she'd do in return.

But you know what? The scary thing was…

Bolin really didn't give a fuck.

He grabbed Korra's shoulder. She stopped.

"Let me help you. That's what I'm here for."

Korra breathed heavily, and nodded. She turned to face Bolin. Then, she nuzzled her head in Bolin's neck, relaxing.

He placed his arms around her, and just held her. He wondered if Korra could hear his heart beating through his chest.

"I can hear your heart beat," she said, and Bolin laughed. She looked up a little confused.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," he said, and without trying to was giving one of his dazzling smiles.

Korra pulled away for a moment and Bolin wondered with slight disappointment if that was all she had needed.

"Can I… just lie down with you for the night?" Korra asked tentatively.

"I don't know why you even ask," Bolin said with a smile.

Korra frowned. No, not frowned_. Pouted_. Bolin had done something seriously wrong.

"What?" Bolin asked concerned.

"I just… Am I really forcing myself on you that much? Just say no then."

"No, no!" Bolin said. "I just meant, whatever you want is fine with me. _Really_." He held out his hand to the bed, as if proving it to her.

Korra nodded, and with that Bolin took Korra's hand and lead her to his bed. It wasn't much, just a stiff mattress with a pillow and a blanket. He hoped Korra wouldn't mind, and tried to think how he could make it more comfortable for her.

They got in. Bolin laid down first, and Korra snuggled up against him, her body pressed against his. She even pulled herself around him slightly, like a child would to their parent. It wasn't like Korra to be so… attached. It worried him.

"Wanna talk?" Bolin asked Korra, trying to sound cheerful. He was staring down at her, watching how her locks of hair flowed like water down from her head. _Spirits_ she was so beautiful. How had it taken Mako so long to finally notice this girl?

"Why not," she said, not fully hiding the pain in her voice. Bolin pushed away his jealously of his brother, and listened.

She looked out into the dark room. The only light that entered was the skylights, which never seemed to shut off. "In this city, it's… so easy to be no one, even being the Avatar." Korra said. "Heh… At the Southern Water Tribe, I was _never_ no one. It's," She pushed up against Bolin, and he held his arms around her tighter. "It's scary sometimes. There are so many people who want me d-… It's lonely. I don't want to lose myself in all these lights."

"You know you shine brighter than all of them to me," Bolin said to her.

Korra snorted. She looked up at Bolin with an incredulous look.

"I'm serious!" Bolin said to her. He nestled his head up against Korra's. "You know I am."

Korra rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face.

"You're too nice for your own good Bolin," she said.

"I know. It's a punishment that was given to me at birth. Balanced out my dashing good looks."

Korra giggled. And then a second later yawned.

"And there's also a bunch of people who think you're amazing. You can't forget about those."

"Yeah… I know."

Korra's body relaxed against Bolin's.

"You feeling any better?" he asked. "Fight gone from memory?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'd _almost_ forgotten about the fight with Tenzin before you brought it up."

Bolin looked down, blushing with embarrassment. And then it hit him how close he was to Korra. He was literally holding her in his arms. With no shirt on. In his bed. Alone, together.

Korra stretched herself against him, and Bolin frantically prayed to all the spirits he knew and some he had probably made up that she wouldn't notice the hard bulge in his pants.

Silence.

"Thanks for being here for me," Korra said.

Bolin breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Always," Bolin replied. Korra yawned again, and Bolin knew she was about to fall asleep. He'd give anything to have the courage to whisper "I love you," in her ear. Or as long as he was dreaming, to playfully bite her ear lobe, or do _anything_ with the huge bulge in his pants. But he didn't. He just held her and looked down at her beauty, in and out.

Hours passed, and though he wanted to stay up all night for her, to always stay this close to her, eventually he felt the allure of sleep. Bolin's head was now resting on Korra's. Staying up this late had made him let go of some of his fear, and she was asleep anyway, so it really didn't matter. He lifted his head up, and looked down at her. Nothing would have made him happier than staring at that face for the rest of his life. She was perfect in his eyes. No, more than that. Every imperfection just made Bolin care for her more than any perfection ever could.

"I love you," Bolin whispered softly into Korra's ear. "I'll _always_ love you."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review if you have time, I read/appreciate ALL of them!**


End file.
